My Gryffindor Prince
by Darkfire05
Summary: When the Mindelan sister's transfer to Hogwarts from The Salem Witch's Institute they never expected to fall in love.  This is the story of the romance between the Mindelan sisters and three of the Weasley boys.    I do not own any of the HP world.
1. Chapter 1 When They First Met

When They First Met

Harry and his friends were walking down the train corridor looking for a compartment when they go to the very last one. Only one girl was sitting in the otherwise empty compartment. She had short auburn hair with black streaks. Her bangs were falling on the left side of her face, covering her eye. She wore black and green glasses, and looked to be about the same as the Golden Trio. Her outfit was a little strange to the three fourth year friends.

"Excuse us, do you mind if we sit in this compartment with you? Hermione asked the strange girl. The girl did not answer nor look up.

"I don't think she heard you." Ron replied. He then ventured towards the girl and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in her seat slightly and pressed a little purple center button on a small device of some kind that was resting on her lap.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Ron apologized.

"No, not at all. I would enjoy the company." The girl took two small ear things out of her ears and wound them around her small contraption, setting it on the seat next to her, on top of a medium sized silver contraption. "I'm Keladry, but everyone calls me Kel. Pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Ron Weasley and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. You have a very weird accent, where are you from?"

"RON! That's rude." Hermione gasped.

Keladry just laughed before replying, "It's alright. I'm from America."

"Wow, I've never met an American before." Ron exclaimed.

"How did you get accepted to Hogwarts all the way in Scotland?" Hermione asked curiously sitting down next to Harry.

"I've been attending The Salem Witches' Institute the last three years, but my family and I just moved to England about three months ago so I transferred schools. I visited Diagon Alley for the first time a few weeks ago. The whole move has been rather exciting! Things are way different in America. Magic is mostly just things in movies." Keladry's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke.

"Wow. So how old are you? What year are you in?" Harry asked.

"I just turned 15 last month."

"So are you in your fifth year then? We are." Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall said I'm in my fourth year, things were a little different at my old school. I have to older twin sisters, Avery and Penn, in their sixth year. "

"My sister, Ginny, is in her fourth year. And my older brother's, Fred and George, are in their seventh year, they're twins too."

"Maybe me and Ginny will be friends." Keladry smiled.

"Hey! I just noticed, your sweatshirt says Gryffindor. Do you already know if that is your house?" Ron asked look at the writing on the front of her hoodie.

"Yes, my sisters and I went up to the castle for a tour and get sorted before term starts so we can be ready."

"That's good that you will be ready." Hermione smiled.

"So what are those things next to you?" Ron asked eying the contraptions.

"Oh this is my iPhone," she held up the smaller of the two, "and this plays movies." She showed Ron the paused screen of Beastly.

"That's awesome!" Ron examined them both.

"Since the ride is going to be so long would you guys care to watch my movie with me? It's a retelling of Beauty and the Beast. The three friends shook their heads yes and all four teens arranged themselves comfortably around the DVD player. As Kel was pulling up the menu for the show, the trolley of sweets came by. "Ron would you mind getting me some sweets, while I set this up?" She pulled some money out of her pockets and gave it to Ron. Ron and Harry went to grab some sweets and then sat back down with the two girls. When everyone was settled back down Hermione snuggled up to Harry.

"Do you mind if I snuggle up to you? They look so comfortable and you look like a very nice pillow," Kel giggled quietly to Ron.

"That's fine," Ron blushed slightly.


	2. Chapter 2 The Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

The train ride was nice and fun as the friends watched the movie and talked, getting Kel familiar with teachers and classes. The movie had just ended when the door slide open and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron, Harry and Hermione instantly stood up and stepped in from of Kel, so as to hide her from Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron and Harry smarled simultaneously.

Kel looked from Harry to Ron to Malfoy and back to Ron. "What's going on. Who is this Ron, Harry? Is everything alright?" Keladry placed her small hand on Ron's arm.

As soon as Kel spoke, Malfoy noticed her. "Whos' this hottie and why is she hanging out with you scum?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to call them scum? Kel asked, her eyes flashing in anger. The lights over head flickered a little bit.

"Ah, so you're the little American we've been hearing the rumors about. You really shouldn't hang out with these three. You're bound to get expelled for sure. Come hang out with us Pure-Bloods." Draco then reached for her hand that was placed on Ron's arm.

"Cover your ears," Keladry whispered so only Ron, Harry, and Hermione could hear. As soon as their ears were covered Kel let out a blood curdling scream. Then she proceeded to fall on the floor as if Draco had stuck her. Not even a full minute had passed when four sets of running feet was heard in the corridor, followed by two Scarlet haired boys and a Pink and Blue haired girls. As soon as the girls saw Kel and the floor and the boys saw Draco the four new comers has their wands pointed at the Ferret.

"What'd you do now Malfoy?" One of the twins demanded.

"What did you do too our sister?" The pink haired girl growled. The blue haired girl was kneeling next to Kel, seeing if she was alright.

"I didn't do anything," Malfoy backed out of the compartment and took off running down the corridor feel of peeking people.

"Ron what happened?" The other twin boy asked.

"Nothing really, Malfoy came in, saw Kel, proceeded to grab her arm, and she brilliantly screamed her head off. End of story." Ron explained with a huge grin on his face.

"You gave us quite a scare Kel." The pink and blue haired twins said. "We're Avery and Penn, nice to meet you all."

"We're Fred and George Weasley. Nice to meet you very attractive ladies," Fred and George said flirtatiously. "Seeing as everyone seems to be okay would you lovely ladies care to join us?"

"That sounds awesome," Avery, the pink haired twin, replied. Avery was the more outgoing, outspoken of the two. She took hold of Fred's arm as she walked out of the compartment.

"Be careful and stay out of trouble Kel," Penn spoke quietly.

"Call us if the Ferret comes back. I doubt he will though with Kel here," George snickered, pulling Penn to her feet.

As soon as the two sets of twins left Hermione suggested changing into their robes. "I suspect we'll be arriving soon. Why don't you boys go change down the hall and we'll change in here."


End file.
